The present invention relates to exercise machines.
It has long been acknowledged that exercise, taken in moderate amounts can improve health and this is reflected in the current increase in exercising activities such as running, jogging, swimming etc. However, it may be preferable to perform exercises indoors rather than in an outdoor environment perhaps due to weather conditions or unpleasant environmental conditions in the case of city-dwellers, particularly those living in high-rise accommodation. Furthermore, it may not be convenient to visit a gymnasium or an exercise centre and so there is a need for devices which enable exercise to be taken in the home. In this way, small amounts of regular exercise may be taken with a minimum of inconvenience and disruption to daily routines, resulting in an improved health, an increased life-expectancy and a general feeling of well-being.
It is believed in certain circles that violent exercise may actually be harmful to one's health in the long term, quite apart from the short term risks of injury heart failure etc. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which enables the user to perform exercises at his or her own pace without placing any great strain on the body. Such a device could perhaps offer most beneficiently a substantially constant resistance which has to be overcome either continuously or repeatedly by the user performing the exercise.